


guy what takes his time

by iamaveryprettypony (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bondage, Edging, Felching, Fluff, M/M, Overstimulation, Public Sex, Rimming, Road Head, Teasing, harry is 24, louis is 19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 13:43:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/iamaveryprettypony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry keeps Louis on edge all day. Louis just wants to come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	guy what takes his time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cxyst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cxyst/gifts).



> so to start off with this is a gift for [lara's](http://hisoldman.tumblr.com) birthday ! i hope you like it bug and i wish i could give you a big huge hug but for now this is all i can do but ily bunches :** title is from the song by the same name and thank you to emma for the idea for the road head, you saved me from myself. you can find me on tumblr at [teacupchipmunk](http://bobaface.tumblr.com) .xx

"Lou, Lou wake up babe."

Louis groans and rolls over, burying his face in the warm duvet, peeking a tired eye out and blinking up with drooping lids. Harry’s leaning over him, day old stubble and a wide grin, button up stretching over his broad shoulders, sleeves rolled to show the flex of his forearms. His tie is handing down so the younger boy grabs it and pulls until their noses are brushing.

"Just wanted to say goodbye before I have to leave for work," he rubs their noses together, bringing one knee up onto the bed, right hand drifting down the younger boy’s side. Louis squirms, goosebumps breaking out all along his ribs, a small shiver going down his spine when Harry runs a finger up the underside of his dick. 

"C’mon sugar plum y’gonna touch me or what?" He smirks, thrusting his hips up and gasping when Harry wraps his hand around him. 

"Hmm what was that pumpkin? You wanted me to touch you, huh?" He ducks his head down to the smaller boy’s throat, sucking a line of bruises along his collarbone. He jacks him off, rough and a bit too dry until Louis' thighs are shaking and his hands are fisted in the older boy’s hair. Harry pulls back, wiping his hand on the sheets and straightening his tie. Louis blinks up at him, shocked and baffled, eyes wide and mouth gaping.

"What the fuck are you doing?" He sits up, duvet tangled around his legs and half falling off the bed.

"I’m running late, I’ve got to get to work. Don’t forget we’re going to dinner with Greg and Ellie tonight," he grabs his suit jacket off the bed post, teeth flashing with his wide grin. He turns around in the doorway, looking at the still shell shocked Louis. "Oh and babe. Don’t touch yourself today or I won’t fuck you after dinner."

He leaves with a quick wink to the other boy, ducking away from his scowl and the pillow thrown his way.

***

_can’t wait to fuck you tonight. i dug out our old handcuffs .xx_

Louis stares down at the text, huffing and shoving his phone back in his pocket, only to have it vibrate three times in quick succession. He ignores it, tapping his foot and drumming his fingers on the table. The boy to his right is glaring, brown eyes narrowed and lips pursed. Louis shoots him an apologetic smile and digs his phone out again.

_i found your favourite vibe as well_

_maybe i’ll fuck you with it while i blow you_

_and then i can eat you out until you cry .xxx_

He clenches his hands, grits his teeth and looks up at the clock. He’s still got forty five minutes left. fuck.

***

"You absolute fucking asshole!"

Harry looks up from where he’s pulling on a pair of worn black jeans. Louis’ standing in the middle of the room, arms crossed and pouting like his life depends on it. The older boy finishes pulling up his jeans and goes over to bite at Louis' lower lip.

"I haven’t the slightest clue what you could be referring to," he smacks Louis on the arse, grabbing a blazer to pull on over his shirt and heading to the toilet. "Hurry up and get dressed we have to be at the restaurant in a half hour."

His smile widens when he hears the frustrated noise drifting out from their bedroom.

***

Louis bangs his hand down on the table, rattling the drink glasses and nearly sending his fork flying. He clears his throat, other hand gripping his boyfriends’ leg tight, digging his nails in until the other boy is wincing.

"Yeah, mhmm I definitely liked that movie, of course," his voice cracks when Harry squeezes his dick through his trousers again. Greg takes a bite of his pasta, oblivious while Ellie looks on a bit concerned.

"Lou, are you feeling okay? You look a little flushed,’ she asks gently, taking a careful sip of her wine. He nods furiously, feeling like his head is going to roll right off his neck and onto the floor.

"Yeah all good, think I’ll take a quick trip to the loo though," he stands up from the table, trying to walk away fast enough that they don’t catch a glimpse of the boner pressing insistently into his flies.

"I’ll go with him, make sure he’s alright," he vaguely hears Harry excusing himself from the table, groaning and quickening his pace. Before he knows what’s going on, Harry’s pulling him into a stall and pressing him against the door, dropping to his knees and pulling Louis' trousers down just enough to get his dick out.

"Fuck, Lou," He growls, listening to Louis boy whimper, grab his shoulders and shudder when he sinks down. He makes quick work of it, slurping and sucking hard on the head, pulling off just as Louis’ about to come.

"No no, not again, not fucking again, Harry please," he begs, near tears as Harry tucks him back in, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. 

"Gotta get back to the table though, don’t want to keep them waiting do we?" He stands up, shaking out his legs and unlocking the stall. Louis whines but lets himself be lead out and back to the table, a gentle hand on the small of his back and a flaming blush lighting up his cheeks. He stops them as they reach their chairs, pulling out his wallet and taking out a few notes.

"I’m sorry we’re leaving so soon, Lou’s not feeling very well though. I’m gonna take him home and get him in bed, help him feel better." 

Louis’ sigh of relief is cut off by an indignant huff, frowning as he follows the older boy to the car. They’re halfway down the road before he starts palming himself, whining and tipping his head back onto the headrest.

"Hey no none of that," Harry reaches over to grab his wrist, eyes flicking from the road to him and back.

"Please I wanna come, I’ve been waiting all fucking day," he huffs, squeezing his eyes shut and shaking off Harry’s hand.

"Well suck on your fingers or something to keep yourself occupied until we get home," his voice comes out rough, grating like they’ve already gone a few rounds. Louis’ face lights up and he reaches over to unbutton the older boy’s jeans. "Lou, what are you doing?"

"Sucking on something to keep me occupied," he smirks, leaning down to get the other boy’s cock into his mouth, feeling it hit the back of his throat when they go over a bump. He gags a bit, pulling off and coughing into his fist, accidentally making eye contact with an older woman who’s in the truck next to them at the red light. He winks at her, smirking before going back down. The car jolts forward as Harry slams on the gas, jostling the smaller boy as they turn a heavy corner.

"Get me back in my pants and get ready, we’re around the corner. As soon as we’re parked I want you in the house, stripped and on your back on the bed. Arms above your head and legs spread like the slut you are," the older boy clenches his jaw, groaning when Louis buttons his trousers back up. When they’ve parked louis runs ahead while Harry stays back to catch his breath.

***

The sound of the handcuffs clicking into place is loud in the stillness of the room. Louis’ eyelashes flutter as Harry kisses down his chest, lingering at his hipbones while he flicks the cap to the lube open and spreads it over his fingers. When he’s three fingers in and the younger boy is gasping for breath he grabs the smooth black vibrator, turning it on to the lowest setting. He sinks down on the other boy’s cock as he flexes, pushing slowly until it’s nestled right against louis’ prostate, turning the the settings up a few notches. 

"Fuck fuck," the younger boy moans, circling his hips and gripping the slats of their headboard. Harry licks at the underside of his cock, sucking wetly on the sides and breathing hot over the head. He wiggles the vibrator, pulling it back and out, turning it off and replacing it with his fingers. He twists his wrist and sucks hard down, humming happily when the other boy moans long and low, coming hard down his throat. He pulls off, slurping and licking at the come that dripped down. Sliding up, he brings their foreheads together, kissing Louis breathlessly and licking lazily into his mouth. He makes his way to the darkened love bites on his chest from that morning.

"Gonna fuck you now, ‘kay?" He mumbles into the sweat damn skin in the dip between the smaller boy’s collarbones. He grabs the lube again, still open on the bed and coats his cock, tossing the bottle to the ground. He lowers himself down again, their lips brushing as he slides in, groaning as he feels Louis’ thighs flex around his hips, watches his abs clench and lips press together, eyes heavy and gaze piercing. Harry pulls out before slamming back in, knocking the air out of both of them as he repeats the motion. He keeps the slow rough slide, friction intense, almost too much as they lock eyes. When they’re both close he jerks Louis off until he’s coming on their chests with a harsh cry, Harry following before he’s even done pulling out. His cock squelches and makes him wrinkle his nose, grabbing the keys from the bedside table and unlocking the handcuffs, messaging the bright red marks and kissing them softly. He shuffles down the bed until he can settle between the younger boy’s legs. He gives him some time to collect himself, running the rough of his stubble run along his sensitive inner thighs, biting and sucking on the reddened skin. 

"Think you’re ready to come again for me babe?" He asks gently, reaching up to tangle their fingers, his free hand running up to rub soothing circles into the soft of Louis' belly. Louis nods tiredly, whimpering when the older boy licks over his balls. Going down, he licks at the come dripping down onto the sheets, swirling his tongue and poking it in in short little drags. He buries his face deeper, spit, lube and come dampening the lower half of his face. When the smaller boy comes he’s nearly silent, mouth open wide and tears soaking the hair at his temples. He’s shaking when Harry pulls him into his arms, stroking his hair and over his back.

"You’re still a fucking dick," Louis slurs, dead weight on the older boy’s chest. Harry snorts, pulling him closer and burying his face in the smaller boy’s hair before his eyes pop open.

"Erm Lou," he waits for a murmur or acknowledgement before continuing. "I just got come and lube all in your hair."


End file.
